Maxwell Plumm (Earth-616)
However, Plumm noticed the Steeplejack's gear and found it interesting, so he savaged and reproduced it; he wanted to patent and sell Mallard's inventions. He relocated to Boston, he also began a new project, Monarch Plaza, and continued his budget-cutting tactics. This new project involved a worker named Joseph Danvers, who was the father of super-heroine Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers). Due to Plumm's illicit activities, Danvers was almost killed by the impact of materials thrown by a wind - and he would have died if his daughter were not there to save his life. Joe Danvers threatened Plumm because of the event, but Plumm counter-threatened Danvers. Danvers, suspicious of Plumm, decided to investigate him and asked his friends from NOW Magazine to research about his past. Through this means, Danvers discovered Plumm's debts with organized crime and his budget cuts. She reported him to the authorities. Meanwhile, Plumm disguised as the second Steeplejack. He had a slighter complexion than Mallard, and thus he could fool no-one pretending to be the original Steeplejack. However, he designed a completely-different costume, and other weaponry. He used it to kidnap Joe Danvers and intended to throw him from the Monarch Plaza. He was unaware of Ms. Marvel's seventh sense, that alerted her. Ms. Marvel flew to rescue his father, but was forced to knock Joe down to stop Joe from fighting the Steeplejack. Ms. Marvel had read about the original Steeplejack and recognized the weapons, but she probably never saw any picture, because she thought Plumm was the first Steeplejack. Soon she noticed that Plumm did not speak like school-dropout Mallard, and that he had a firstly-unseen padded costume. She then discovered the Steeplejack's secret identity. The Steeplejack tried to slam Ms. Marvel to an elevator he had filled with dynamite, and then cut the cable. However, Ms. Marvel simply flew back to the battle. The Steeplejack tried rapid-succession fire, and due to this he sent debris towards the dynamite. He caused an explosion that levelled the building and stunned him enough to be captured by Ms. Marvel. Plumm probably went to jail after that, but he eventually escaped or was freed. He was then contacted by Gary Gilbert, a former customed criminal turned into business agent for criminals. Gilbert was worried about the Scourge of the Underworld, a masked figure who was killing customed criminals such as Gilbert and Plumm. Gilbert organized a meeting in the The Bar with No Name, Medina County, Ohio, to discuss potential counter-attacks. As the Scourge was known to use weapons instead of powers, weapons were to be left at the door - even although the Steeplejack protested at this. However, the Scourge infiltrated the meeting disguised as the bartender and shot down all seventeen criminals (including Plumm) wielding a cut-down .50 submachine gun in each hand. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Padded costume | Transportation = | Weapons = A rivet gun that could also fire several forms of energy and force (including light and heat), red-hot rivets and a cable. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Maxwell Plumm at the Marvel Appendix }}